supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
I.M. Eddie
How I.M. Eddie joined the Tourney I.M. Eddie entered the Smash Bros. Tourney after AncientOgre attacked Jun Kazama 17 years ago, whom Eddie respects greatly. He wants to be more famous himself by battling against AncientOgre and defeating Eddy Gordo. Special Attacks Wasted Years (Neutral) Eddie shoots a musical note out of the Iron Maiden Guitar and says "Wasted Years!". The musical note deals 24% damage on contact. Number of the Beast (Side) Eddie makes a brief animation of pointing the Iron Maiden Guitar in front of him, then fires a missile, all the while saying "Number of the Beast!". Starblind (Up) Eddie charges the move while being surrounded by electricity, and then he flies in the direction inputted on the Analog Stick or D-pad while saying "Starblind!". Aces High (Down) Eddie yells "Aces High!" as a bolt of lightning drops from the sky, striking Eddie if its horizontal momentum has not carried him out of the way (and if there is no platform in the way). Peace of Mind (Hyper Smash) Eddie plays the Iron Maiden Guitar for a few seconds, sending out musical shockwaves that damage the summoner's opponents and cause reasonable knockback. The last musical shockwave has a bigger range and damage. Eddie says "Peace of MIND!" after the last musical shockwave. When the Wild Wind Blows (Final Smash) When used, two drawings of I.M. Eddie and multiple stars frame the screen as Eddie dances and says "For Iron Maiden! When the Wild Wind Blows!". The I.M. Eddie drawings flank the window, and the stars appear all over the screen. An instrumental sped-up rendition of the Iron Maiden song of the same name plays to accompany Eddie's dancing. A full-screen explosion occurs when Eddie finishes dancing, causing massive damage to his opponents. Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2 In the sequel, he appeares as a background character in Dance Dance Revolution Stage, where he plays his Iron Maiden Guitar during the song of his Final Smash "When the Wild Wind Blows", but he smashes his own guitar after the end of the song. If I.M. Eddie is present on this stage, Steve Harris will be in the background in I.M. Eddie's place. Victory Animations #Eddie does a short spin-jump and lands in a strong-man pose saying "At last, you understand what a terrible guitarist you are!". #*Eddie does a short spin-jump and lands in a strong-man pose saying "It can't end! Not like this!". (Gnasty Gnorc victories only) #Eddie slashes with the Iron Maiden Guitar and says "You were a good guitarist, but I am a superb one!". #*Eddie slashes with the Iron Maiden Guitar and says "Harry! But why?!". (Heihachi victories only) #*Eddie slashes with the Iron Maiden Guitar and says "Iron Maiden! I didn't-". (Bane victories only) #Eddie turns around and makes gun motions with his fingers saying "Iron Maiden, I will find the correct music!". #*Eddie turns around and makes gun motions with his fingers saying "Intruders of Iron Maiden have no right to live!". (Eddy victories only) Trivia *The "I.M." in "I.M. Eddie" stands for "Iron Maiden", meaning that Eddie's full name is Iron Maiden Eddie. *I.M. Eddie's appearance in Super Smash Bros. Tourney and its sequel is based on his appearance on the cover of the Iron Maiden album called "The Final Frontier". *I.M. Eddie calls diffferent characters different names; for example, he refers to Heihachi as "Harry", and he refers to Harry as "Heihachi", usually when he throws a Team Healer to his teammates. *All of I.M. Eddie's special moves, including his Hyper Smash and his Final Smash, are named after Iron Maiden songs. *I.M. Eddie shares his French voice actor with Johnny Ridden (and all of his mobile suits). *Although his name is really pronounced "I M Eddie", the announcer and every Tekken universe character in the game except for Eddy Gordo pronounce his name as "I Am Eddie". *In Tourney 2, he is basically a clone of Steve Harris, who was originally going to replace him but didn't in the final release. *I.M. Eddie is not to be confused with Eddy Gordo, his Tourney 1 rival. Whereas in Tourney 2, his rival is Daniel from Time Crisis 3. Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney I.M. Eddie